Loving Waters
by TerraSpirit
Summary: Aqua's life is turned upside down when she becomes a Keyblade apprentice and leaves her home world. Years later, Terra and Aqua head back to Aqua's home world to find that things have changed for the worst and that cause them to grow closer to each other.
1. Shadows

**Terra and Aqua fic**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Shadows**

* * *

Aqua ran down the road. She had to get away from it. The young girl ran down the dirt road, not a soul in sight, completely deserted. No houses, no people, no trees, no hiding places. Aqua looked behind her. Nothing was there. She stopped to catch her breath when it jumped out of the shadows. Aqua yelped in fear and slipped and fell on the ground. The thing got closer, its large moon shaped eyes glistening.

"Help!" Aqua cried. A young man stood beside her."Help me," She pleaded.

"Use it, you have it for a reason," The young man said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, please help me," She cryed. The monster grew in size until it was as tall as a skyscraper.

"You have a gift Aqua," The young man said."Use it." His last words echoed in Aqua's mind at different rates."Use it..Use it.....Use it."

The giant shadow bent down and punched Aqua.

"You have the Keyblade."

Aqua shot up in bed. She panted trying to think if this was reality, or a dream. She got out of bed and watched the sun rise over the horizon.

"What a strange dream," Aqua murmured to herself.

"Aqua, come down stairs and eat your breakfast. We have the festival to prepare for," Her mom said after knocking on her door.

"Coming!" Aqua said.

As she sat at the dinner table and ate breakfast, her mom and dad kept babbling."I can't believe you're ten all ready," Her dad said.

"Dad, what's the big deal," Aqua asked.

"What's the big deal? In Dancing Oceans, it is customary that when a child turns ten, they travel to the Temple of Waves to be blessed by the elders for a life full of luck," Her mom said.

Aqua sighed."And I got to do it all by myself, I know mom."

Her mom frowned." Are you all right dear?"

"I just had a bad dream," Aqua said.

Her parents looked at each other."It's probably nothing, you should go get ready," Her parents said.

Aqua went back up stairs and got dressed for the day and headed out.

"Bye honey, be back by sundown," Her parents said."Love you."

Aqua waved back."Love you too."

Aqua began her trek down the road. The temple was im a cove on the other side of the island. She walked down the dirt road, feeling that it oddly resembled the road of her nightmare. A dirt road with nothing in any direction. Aqua gulped and pushed away the awful memory and walked forward.

Aqua had been walking for some time when her nerves got the best of her, so, she did what she loved the most; cartwheeling. Aqua slowly began to forget her worries as she twilred down the road. Soon she fell to the ground and heard a low chuckle. She looked around, but nothing was there except the blue ocean on one side and the green grass on the other.

Aqua stopped dancing to pick up her pace. She heard another low chuckle, this time Aqua was sure she heard it."Who's there?"She asked. No answer. Aqua ran down the road a bit farther until she heard another low chuckle. She turned around and saw a man in black robes but his face was concealed by a hood.

"Are you an elder?" Aqua asked. The man shook his head, but said nothing.

"Then why do you wear those robes?"

The man didn't answered, but raised his hand and pointed a finger at Aqua.

Aqua frowned. She blinked and he disappeared. Startled, she turned around but the man was in her way."What do you want?" Aqua asked, trying to hide her fear.

"Show me..." Is all he said. Suddenly, those monsters from Aqua's nightmare appeared all around her. Aqua screamed and ran toward the temple that wa still a ways away but you could see the cove in the distance. She couldn't out run them though. She had to constantly look over her shoulder to avoid any unpleasent attacks from behind.

One jumped at her and Aqua cartwheeled away.'What does he mean?' Aqua thought. Thinking back to her dream, she knew what would happen next, no more shadows behind her. She didn't stop running though and saw that she was almost to the cove. Suddenly, the big monster appeared in front of Aqua, causing her to backflip so she wouldn't run into it.

The man appeared again."Show me," He said.

"Show you what?" Aqua asked.

"The key to defeat the darkness."

"The what?"

"Your Keyblade."

Aqua stepped backwards, her gaze darting from the giant and the man in the robes. Aqua looked closer and saw his eyes glittering under his hood. HIs eyes were a golden yellow, emotionless and full of rage.

"My Keyblade?"

"You have one, now use it, I grow tired of these games." The man said and gave a command to the giant and it attacked Aqua. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way and felt something click inside her mind. Her hand tickled and it appeared.

"Finally,"The man said.

'My name, is Rainfall,' The voice rang in Aqua's mind.

"Well Rainfall, let's see what we can do?" Aqua said, stabbing the giants leg and cutting through it as if the leg was butter.

After fighting the giant, it grew very aggravated and knocked Aqua to the ground.

The man laughed and the giant prepared to deliver the final blow.

Aqua closed her eyes. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the man in the black robes was gone and the giant was gone. Instead, there was a young boy who looked twelve standing over her, with a Keyblade set to his side and his hand held out to help her up.

"Hi, my name is Terra, what's yours?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review and any ideas to help the story go along is helpful.**


	2. A New Beginning

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 2: A new Beginning.**

* * *

Aqua took Terra's hand."I'm Aqua," She answered Terra's question.

Terra helped Aqua up."Pleased to meet you," He grunted as he helped her up."That was fancy fighting back there, I never seen that before."

Aqua blushed but recovered quickly."You know what that thing was?"

"That giant was a Heartless, a Heartless is what a person becomes when his heart is corrupted by greed and darkness, the man though, I'm not sure."

Terra turned back toward the cove and looked at the Temple of Waves."Come on, my Master is waiting," Terra said.

Aqua followed Terra into the cove and temple. The temple had blue waves decorating pillars and walls. In the center of the one room Temple were seven chairs, one for each elder. The elder's robes were ocean blue and one had golden sleeves, meaning he was the high elder and he did the talking most of the time. There was a man talking to the high elder who Aqua knew he wasn't an elder because he had a full head of hair and didn't wear the elder robes.

"Master, here she is," Terra said.

The man turned to face Aqua and Terra. They bowed in respect. Terra bowed to his Master and Aqua bowed to the high elder.

"So, she is the one who uses the Keyblade," Terra's master examined.

The high elder did not seem surprised."She must be or that man would not have attacked her."

"You know who attacked me?" Aqua asked.

"It is not my place to say to any of you," The high elder said.

Aqua started to say something but Terra hushed her.

"Where are my manners, I am Master Eraqus," Terra's Master said."We came here when we heard that the elders felt the presence of a Keyblade somewhere here on the island."

"My Keyblade?" Aqua asked.

"We knew eventually the Keyblade Rainfall would pick a partner again after such a long time," The high elder said."Rainfall blessed this land before waiting for another partner, her partner at the time said that she would be here and be ready for her. It was been a very long time ago."

"It almost sounds as if Rainfall is alive..."Aqua said, summoning the Keyblade.

"That's a lesson you will learn in time," The elder said.

Eraqus threw the elder a quick look."You can't be sure of it, she still can decline my offer," Eraqus said.

"Offer?" Aqua asked.

"Would you like to learn how to use your Keyblade properly?" Eraqus asked. Aqua nodded."That's great, but that means you would train under me for years to come like Terra, and leave your world."

Aqua looked down."I'd have to ask my parents,"She said, not knowing if she should go off with strangers, even if they did save their life.

"That's a good idea, I would have talked to your parents any way, even if you said yes," Eraqus said.

Eraqus, Terra and Aqua said their good byes to the elders, Aqua forgot the entire reason why she went there in the first place but it didn't seem to matter after what had all happened.

"While we head back, let me see what you can do," Eraqus said.

Aqua frowned and Terra sighed. He knew what Eraqus wanted to do.

"Could you spar with Terra for a little bit as we head back?" Eraqus asked.

Aqua hesitantly nodded and summoned her Keyblade. Terra summoned his massive Keyblade. Aqua felt ball of emotions squeeze her stomach as she got ready.

Terra didn't want to do this now, but it was a request from Master and he couldn't let him down, or Aqua.

The two began to run down the road and Terra attacked first. Aqua cartwheeled away and slashed at Terra but he blocked. Eraqus noticed that Terra and Aqua were holding back. As well as Aqua dodging any of Terra's attacks, she didn't want to hurt him, the same went for Terra. After seeing enough, Eraqus told them to stop and Terra and Aqua noticed that they had reached town.

"Do all the people in this world have blue hair and blue eyes?" Terra whispered.

"Only the natives of the island,"Aqua said."I am a native, as you see."

"It suits you," Terra said, causing Aqua to look away.

"Here's my house," Aqua said and they knocked on the door.

Aqua's dad answered."Oh hi, Aqua are these friends of yours?" He asked.

"You can say that, they saved me from the Heartless."

Aqua's dad frowned, but let them all in.

They sat in the living room which had beautiful furniture that Eraqus marveled at for a minute.

Terra sat on a chair he had grabbed from the kitchen with Aqua sitting in a recliner and Aqua's parents sat in the sofa and Eraqus stood.

After Aqua had explained what happened her parents nodded."We were wooried when you told us you had a nightmare, but it would have happened any way," Her dad said.

"After all, it looks like things turned out great," Aqua's mom said, eyeing Terra.

"Mom, Master Eraqus has offered me to train with Terra in their own world," Aqua explained.

Her mom clasped her hand in Aqua's dad's hand."It would probably be for the best," Terra pointed out."What if another Heartless attack and Aqua is not ready, at our home, we can train her and protect her."

Aqua's parents were silent.

"If you don't want her to, it is okay, but it may put her in more danger." Terra said, trying to put concern in his voice.

"...Do you want too Aqua?" Her dad asked.

"...I want to help," Aqua replied.

"...Then you should go."Aqua's mom said."We've always said that we would support you know matter what, If you want to, you should."

"...Thank you," Aqua said.

"Go get ready Aqua," Her dad said.

Aqua ran up stairs to pack a couple things. Her favorite shell she found on the beach, a pendent with a picture of Aqua and her parents down by the beach and headed down stairs.

"Ready?" Master Eraqus asked after Aqua said her good byes and love you's.

Aqua nodded and waved back at her parents.

Suddenly, Terra, Eraqus and Aqua vanished and literally warped to a new world.

"What was that?" Aqua asked.

"Magic," Terra said.

"Aqua, welcome to the Land of Departure," Eraqus said.

* * *

**Hope you are liking the story so far.**

**Reviews help and any ideas too.**


	3. Bad News

**I just realized that I used a title that was already used by AquaStormXIV and UltraWonderBoy reminded me so I changed the title of the story.**

**Hope it cleared up the sudden change a little bit.**

**Also, I'm jumping in time to about a year after Ven had become an apprentice**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: Bad News**

* * *

Aqua had trained under Eraqus for nearly six years before a new apprentice was welcomed with upon arms. After Ventus had came, another year had passed without anything big happened and Terra and Aqua's lives returned to normal with one exception being Ven. Over the years, Aqua had became a master at magic and was very pleased what she had accomplished over the years, looking back.

Aqua, Terra and Ven had been summoned to Eraqus who was in the throne room."Good everyone is here," Eraqus said.

"Yes Master?" Terra asked.

Master Eraqus' face grew dark in sorrow as he looked at Aqua."Aqua, I have bad news for you," He said.

Aqua frowned."Bad news?"

Eraqusnodded."It is about your home world," Eraqus said.

Aqua gasped."What?"

"Heartless have practically taken Dancing Oceans over."

Terra had a flashback to where he met Aqua's parents. So kind and peaceful.

"I have to go back," Aqua said.

Eraqusnodded without hesitation."Terra, Ven, you should go with her, I have a bad feeling about this," Eraqus said.

Aqua had already went to her room to gather supplies she might need. Elixirs, Hi-Potions and anything else she could think of. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the pendent that she took with her as a lucky charm with her family's picture in it. Aqua looked at the picture for several minutes until someone knocked at her door, breaking Aqua's concentration."Come in," Aqua called.

Terra entered the room. Aqua put her pendent in her pocket and threw Terra an extra Elixir."Aqua, it may not be too bad," Terra said.

"I need to make sure," Aqua replied as she headed out.

Terra closed the door and chased after Aqua."I never have seen you like this, you need to relax for a second and clear your mind."

"I can't Terra, my parents could be in trouble."

"Still," Terra said, getting in Aqua's way."Clear your mind or I won't let you leave."

Aqua sighed and tried to relax, but she couldn't."Let me go Terra," She said

Terra looked her in the eyes and saw he couldn't change her mind."You're at least going to wait until Ven is ready right?"

Aqua had forgotten Ven and realized that her own problems had started clouding her judgment so in the mean time, she tried to relax at least for Terra.

Ven came running around a corner and ran up to Aqua and Terra."Ready!" He announced.

The only way Aqua knew how to get to Dancing Ocean, was by magic. Aqua didn't know which direction home world was, but with Master Eraqus' help, Aqua perfected a spell that can transport anyone to a world if they had something from that world. Aqua had her pendent and her seashell.

Aqua held out her pendent in between Terra, Ven and herself. She began using magic, making the pendent float in midair and twirl around kike a top.

Felling that she had gathered enough magic, Aqua yelled,"Transport." Aqua,Terra and Ven felt a gentle breeze and as fast as Aqua blinked, they were in Dancing Oceans.

But, Aqua and Terra felt something different about the world. Aqua remembered a peaceful sensation about her home. Now, she felt a tension in the air and storm clouds thundering over head.

Terra had remembered little children running on the beach. Now nothing. Not even one person.

"You used to live here?" Ven asked.

"Shh," Aqua said. She heard something.

"Aqua it ws a simple question, you don't need to-"

"Shhhh," Aqua said.

"Terra you know I didn't mean it that way."

"Quiet Ven, heard something," Aqua hushed. Ven froze. Terra looked around. Nothing in any direction except the sea.

A low chuckle rang in Aqua's ears. She looked around and saw a man in black robes, his face revealed. The man had long dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail, pasty pale skin and black eyes. Aqua almost thought he didn't have any eyes for a second until he had walked closer.

"You," Terra said.

The man didn't say anything but snapped his fingers. Two giant heartless appeared behind him.

"Keep them busy," He murmured.

"The Heartless presence must have grown far beyond we expected," Terra said.

Aqua summoned Rainfall.

"Are you going to show me this time?" The man asked.

"What is your name?" Aqua asked.

"I have many names, although you are to weak to know, show me wrong and I will tell you," As the man said this, his black eyes seemed to get even darker.

"Ven, be on your guard," Terra said as he summoned his bulky Keyblade.

"Got it, what do you want me to do?" Ven asked.

"Can you get up to the eyes?" Terra asked.

"Eyes?" Aqua asked.

"That's how I destroyed the first one back then." Terra explained.

"I'll see what I can do," Ven said.

"Ready?" Aqua asked.

They nodded.

* * *

**It felt short to me, but hope you liked it.**

**Review please and any ideas for future chapters are helpful as well**


	4. Umbra

**Alright here's chapter 4**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: Umbra**

**

* * *

**Terra charged toward the mysterious man and attacked.

The man sidestepped and murmured a spell. A giant hand made from darkness grabbed Terra.

Aqua used Reflect to protect Terra from the hand. The spell reached Terra and exploded when the hand came into contact with the spell. The hand fell apart and faded from existance. The man turned and glared at Aqua and mumbled another spell. By now, Ven hadtaken out one of the giant Heartless but the spell the man had said had brought up another one.

"Are you kidding me?" Ven yelled.

Terra slammed his Keyblade into the ground which created a small earthquake and the man had to lose focus on Aqua and focuse on Terra.

Aqua pointed her Keyblade in the air."Thunder!" She yelled. Lightning flashed down to the ground and barely missed the man.

He snickered."You've improved a bit I suppose," He laughed.

Aqua launched a flurry of Fire and Blizzard at the man. The spells missed one by one until Terra stepped in and got in the man's way, Keyblade raised for attack. Ven took out the last Heartless and ran over to Terra to assist.

The man suddenly disappeared and Aqua nearly hit Terra and Ven. They looked around. Nothing, just like before. It began to rain, not a simple drizzle, but a massive storm. Aqua could barely see a foot in front of her.

The low chuckle sent shivers down Aqua's spine."So...your name is Aqua...I hear your friends calling you," The man said but Aqua couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" Aqua asked.

"Everywhere."

Aqua felt something behind her. She turned, nothing. Again something behind her, again nothing. Next time she felt something, she swung with her Keyblade and it connected with something. That something, was Terra's Keyblade.

"Aqua, take it easy it's me, Terra," Terra said reassuringly.

"Sorry, I thought you were that man," Aqua apologized.

"Let's get out of the rain, he seems to have an advantage."

Aqua nodded.

Together, they found Ven and ducked into a cave that Aqua lit with magical fire.

They sat down and tried to warm up. They sat in silence, Aqua was trying to think of some type of strategy to take on this enemy that can teleport around so fast that it was hard to predict his next move.

"Aqua?" Terra asked, as he sat next to her.

"Yes?" She said.

"You're shivering Aqua, Ven and I are quite warm, you need to bring the fire over here or at least go over there."

Aqua didn't notice that she had been shivering uncontrollably because she had been lost in thought. She willed a flame to come closer and when it did, she noticed something. A shadow had moved. She got up and summoned her Keyblade."Get out from there," She ordered. Terra frowned but got up and looked over where Aqua had pointed.

"Too clever for your own good," The voice of the man echoed as he appeared out of the darkness, causing Terra and Ven to summon their Keyblades.

"What is your name?" Aqua asked again.

"You never beat me," The man said.

Suddenly, darkness began to engulf the cave. Aqua, Terra and Ven ran out if the cave. Back out into the pouring rain.

"Everyone here?" Terra asked.

The rain had lightened up just a little bit, but it was still hard to see.

Aqua thought of another idea, but it may be deadly."Guys, when I say so, cast Reflect on yourselves," She said.

Terra and Ven nodded."What is your idea?" Terra asked.

"You'll see when I'm ready, but first, get that mystery man out of that cave."

"You rang?" That sinister voice rang as he stepped out of the cave.

Ven charged the man and ran around him, causing a mini hurricane with the man in the middle.

The man seemed unaffected by the hurricane and another dark hand grabbed Ven and threw him into the cave.

"Ven!" Aqua and Terra cried.

The darkness had faded before Ven was thrown into the cave, so he probably crashed into the back wall.

"I'm through with games, you bore me," The man said. The hand slammed into Terra, who managed to cast Reflect at the last second and the explosion sent the hand back into darkness.

The man had disappeared again and reappeared behind Terra. The man mumbled yet another spell and Terra was incased in a prison made with darkness.

"Finally, we're equal in numbers," The man observed.

Aqua charged but the man disappeared again. She sent a ball of light into the sky that lit up the entire beach. Shadows appeared in every corner and Aqua saw a shadow that was shaped like the man, but no body was connected to the shadow. Aqua attacked and the man came out of the shadows to escape. Too late. Aqua managed to clip his shoulder before the man went berserk.

He roared in pain, falling to the ground. The darkness around Terra's cage disappeared and he ran over to Aqua. Ven ran over as well, but held his arm.

"What happened?" Aqua asked.

"I hit the a boulder in the back of the cave when he threw me, and I broke my arm," Ven replied, wincing in pain as he moved his arm."So, you got him."

"Yeah," Aqua acknowledged."The thing is that, I barely got him."

"Fools," The man hissed."You can never beat me like that."

Smoke rised from the man's body and Aqua thought he was fading into darkness. The man smoldered as his entire body, or his head, began to glow, it seemed, a black that was so dark that he was as dark as the Heartless he summoned. He grew in size and he looked like a pitch black lion. A very big, lion.

"Guys get ready," Aqua said. They knew what she ment. The rain would quadruple the damage her Thunder eould cause. The only problem was, it would be everywhere on the beach.

"I AM UMBRA!" The lion roared."YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

"Well, Umbra, you said that you would only tell me your name if I beat you," Aqua said."Well guess what?"

Aqua pointed her Keyblade in the air and used Thundaga. Terra and Ven used Reflect. Lightning electrocuted everything on the beach, including Aqua.

Aqua fell to the ground once the lightning stopped flowing through her body.

"Aqua!" Terra cryed, falling to a knee and casting a Cure spell.

Aqua opened her eyes to still see Umbra standing."FOOL, I TOLD YOU, YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST ME," He roared.

Suddenly, a blast of darkness tore through Umbra and he fell to the ground."MASTER, WHY WOULD YOU?" Umbra panted.

A man, tiny compared to Umbra, stood by the head of the beast. Aqua couldn't make out his figure but heard him say,"You disappointed me, using this power without consulting me, the price is death."

Another blast of darkness devoured Umbra before Aqua blacked out.

* * *

**Well, I guess Umbra's dead. I got Umbra from an online Latin to English dictionary. I wanted the Latin word for Shadow and now you have it , Umbra.**

**I got the idea from AquastormXIV, so thanks for the idea.**

**Review please.**


	5. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 5: Feelings**

* * *

Aqua heard a fire crackling near by. She opened her eyes to see that she was wrapped up in blankets. She blinked, Where was she?

She saw Terra huddled by the fire but not Ven. Aqua tried to get up but yelped in pain. Terra's eyes snapped open."Aqua?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Terra?" Aqua gasped for air. Terra cralwed to her side and summoned his Keyblade and held it over her. He muttered a healing spell and the familiar green glow filled Aqua with energy.

"Where...is Ven?" Aqua asked

"Don't use your strength, I sent him back home, he wouldn't be able to fight with a broken arm," Terra said.

"Good point, he'd just get hurt."

"...I'm thinking about sending you back too," Terra said.

Aqua tried to get back up but winced in pain."What? Why?" She asked.

"That spell you did, Thundaga, shocked you too, you've been passed out right here for nearly two days Aqua, you have burn marks all over your body, my healing spells barely even heal them. Eraqus can though, that is why you need to go back, I can handle it."

"No," Aqua said.

"Aqua-"

"Terra...this is my problem more then yours, it's my responsibility to protect my home world."

"Since when? As far as I heard, we never suddenly picked a world and swore to protect it."

"Bu it is my home world."

"I don't care if this world was the last world left, I won't let you put yourself in this position."

"What position?" Aqua asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why Terra?"

"I...don't know, it's just a...feeling that I can't let you get hurt."

Aqua nearly burst out into laughter."A feeling?"

Terra scratched the back of his head as he dismissed his Keyblade."Don't be a hero," He said.

"What do you mean now? First you have this feeling, and then you say I shouldn't be a hero?"

"I...can't lose you Aqua."

Aqua stared at the ceiling. It wasn't a ceiling, it wasn't a ceiling, it was a roof of the cave they had been the day Umbra had attacked them.

A ball of mixed emotions wrapped in Aqua's stomach. In her heart, she wanted to say 'me too Terra', but her mind said that it wouldn't settle with Master Eraqus very well.'What shoud I do?' She thought.

"Why haven't you told me earlier Terra?" She asked.

"I consulted Master about a strange feeling I've had around you and he told me just to bury it as far as I could but it never worked. That was two years ago." Terra admitted." I don't expect you to feel the same, and if you did, I understand if you would lie-"

"Stop Terra," Aqua cut in."Just stop, I can't watch you torment yourself by saying things like that."

"What?"

"I'm saying I don't care if Eraqus said bury those feelings to you, he didn't to me. I need you too Terra, that is why, I'm staying, to help fight."

Terra looked shocked but didn't seem to upset. He took Aqua's hand, but was afraid to do much more in Aqua's frail state. They sat in silence as hey watched the fire glow.

"Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Hmm?"

"Who was that man who killed Umbra?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I could've sworn Umbra begged that man, his Master, not to kill him."

Terra nodded."I didn't catch a name though. Don't worry, I think if we stop him, the Heartless will go away."

"I hope so," Aqua sighed.

"I know they will Aqua, trust me," Terra said.

"I do," Aqua said.

Aqua fell asleep soon after, and Terra followed.

A couple days later, Aqua was able to walk again, although it stung. Another three for the pain to go away and a day later she felt fine.

Aqua finished drinking an Elixer she had packed to replenish her magic she had been using constantly to speed her healing process.

"Ready?" Terra asked.

Aqua nodded. They headed out but before they did, Aqua grabbed Terra's arm and pulled him into an arm."Thank you," She said.

"What did I do?" Terra asked.

"You've looked out for me this passed week or so and all I can say is thank you."

Terra put his arms around her and kissed her forehead."You would've done the same, it isn't a problem Aqua."

They broke away and headed out. Aqua couldn't help but feel that something, or someone, was watching them."Now, which way is Umbra's master?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe in town, that is where the most Heartless are," Terra said.

Aqua sighed."I hope my parents are okay," She said.

"They are," Terra lied, he didn't really know.

"Well, let's hurry."

"Right."

They headed into town, but there were no Heartless.

"Strange, we haven't had one encounter with a single Heartless or person in a week," Terra said."Something's up."

"I was thinking that too. Where is everyone?" Aqua wondered.

"You don't know?" A voice said from behind them. Aqua and Terra jumped back and summoned their Keyblades. It was him; Umbra's Master.

"Are _you_ going to tell me your name?" Aqua asked.

"My name? It's Vain, I see myself as the rightful King of Shadows."

* * *

**Please Review, only a few more chapters left.**

**Enjoy the rest of the story.**


	6. A Demonic View

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 6: A Demonic View**

* * *

"Well, you want to see everyone or not?" Vain said.

Aqua and Terra looked at each other. It sounded like the man who killed Umbra, but his face looked like one of a child. Big crimson colored eyes, short brown hair, he had a couple teeth missing, and in their olace, the permanent teeth were coming in. He was the same height as Umbra and had the cloak Umbra had.

He didn't look as if he could harm a fly.

"Um...okay, where is everyone?" Aqua asked.

Vain turned."Follow me," He said.

Aqua and Terra looked at each other in disbelief but followed with their keyblades still out, ready to strike.

Vain sometimes stopped and began muttering something to himself, Aqua only caught bits and pieces of what he said."Here...no...why are they here....what do they want...castle...people....Heartless...okay..."

"Um Vain, what are you talking about?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, nothing, come on the castle is close by."

Terra could see a castle that resembled the one in The Land of Departure in the distance.

The sun was high in the sky when they reached the castle and Aqua could have sworn she saw Heartless guarding the gates from a distance, but when they got there, no Heartless in the large doors opened, Aqua and Terra saw little kids playing in the entrance hall. Vain gave them a tour of the entire castle and ended it in the tower.

"So, as you can see, I've got everything under control, you may go if you wish," Vain said.

Aqua shook her head. Through the entire tour, she saw faces of people she didn't recognize at all."I can't go, where are my parents?"

Vain stiffened.

"Where are the Elders? I have seen a lot of people in the castle, but I didn't see anyone that I remember from when I was a little girl, where are my parents Vain?"

Vain muttered something again and turned around to face Terra and Aqua, his eyes narrowed to slits and were blood red, no pupils just empty bloody eyes."You should have gone while you had a chance."

Vain's body began to smoke, just like Umbra's did but he began to laugh instead roar. His cloak burnt off his body in black flames, revealing his body underneath. He didn't wear a shirt, revealing his solid muscles and scars from what Aqua assumed to be from earlier fights. His fingernails grew long and sharp and Terra thought they looked like talons, the same with Vain's feet.

His missing 'canine teeth' grew into large fangs. His tounge looked like a snake's. Black wings sprouted from his back ten feet across.

Aqua and Terra took a step back in shock at what seemed to be a young, strange little boy was actually some strange, demon-like beast.

Aqua and Terra got into a fighting stance and prepared for an attack. Vain hissed and shot at Terra, who apparently seemed to be the stronger opponent in this fight but, most people probably assumed that at first. Aqua cartwheeled backwards away from Vain to avoid his wings and shot a Blizzarda spell at the beast. Vain noticed Aqua's attack and flew lower to avoid her spell, giving Terra a chance to jump over Vain, swing his Keyblade around to slice Vain's right wing off, and throw his Keyblade at Aqua. Aqua somersaulted over Terra's keyblade, grabbed the handle and threw it back while spinning upward using the Keyblade as a boost and showered spell after spell onto Vain while Terra used a Reflect spell.

When Aqua tired out, Terra released his protective barrier which caused a giant explosion that sent Vain flying."Terra, are you okay?" Aqua asked as the clouds of smoke reached her.

"I'm fine," Terra replied farther away then she expected. As the smoke cleared, Terra and Aqua saw Vain on his feet, Umbra's lion head mutating out of his chest, pointed at Aqua."DIE!"Vain cryed.

A blast full of darkness shot at Aqua. Terra stabbed Vain, as Aqua barely blocked the blast of darkness.

"I sense the growing darkness...in your heart..." Vain gasped. Terra pushed his Keyblade deeper into Vain."I...see...your...future...agh..."

"I've heard enough of your lies," Aqua hissed, sending a magical ball of light at Vain, blasting him into millions of pieces. The castle began to crumble and Aqua and Terra ran out of the castle, fighting the people, who are Heartless, as they headed towards the gate. The black castle faded out of existence and Aqua and Terra ran back to town.

"People are back!" Aqua cryed. Little kids looked around as if they had no clue where they were. Parents ran out and hugged their kids, thanking God that they were all right. Terra wrapped his arm around Aqua as they walked through town, watching the fear in people's eyes disappear in a second.

"Aqua!" A familiar voice called. Aqua and Terra turned to see the Elders walking over to them and bowing. Terra bowed in response but the Head Elder stopped Aqua from bowing."Aqua...thank you for saving us all," The Elder said.

"It wasn't just me, Terra, and Ven helped too. If it wasn't for them, I'd be dead."

"Well then, I think we should have a celebration in honor of you all. I will send word to your Master and the...Ven was it?"

Aqua nodded.

"Aqua!" Another voice cried. The Elders left to make preparations as they saw who it was.

"Mom, Dad!" Aqua cryed, running into their arms.

"You did it," Her mom whispered.

"We knew you would," Her dad said.

Aqua felt tears stream down her face."It wasn't just me, Terra...and Ven."

"Well then thank you as well, Terra and where ever this Ven is," Aqua's dad said.

"He went home with a broken arm, but he'll be all right, and it was what I would want to do sir," Terra said.

Aqua turned and hugged Terra."Thank you Terra."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, for some reason when I would hit save, my chapter wouldn't save at all, it would just refresh and it's annoying rewriting half the chapter all the time**

**Next chapter will be the last one, hope you all enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Reviews are great.**


	7. Loving Waters

**Last chapter, enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Loving Waters**

**

* * *

**

The entire town was out on the beach in celebration to the end of the Heartless in Dancing Oceans and as a thanks to Aqua, Terra, and Ven and Eraqus, who came by once they received news of the celebration which only took a day. The food, being cooked over an open flame as tradition from old times, began to make Terra's mouth water as he realized he didn't eat anything for the past few days while helping Aqua recover.

"When do we eat?" Terra asked Aqua. Aqua laughed.

"What's the matter? Hungry? The food will be done in a few minutes," Aqua laughed. Terra groaned.

Eraqus came over, along with Ven. Eraqus had used a powerful healing spell to heal Ven's arm and it was nearly back to normal."Why don't you two enjoy the festival, instead of your stomachs," Eraqus said.

"Come on guys, they have all sorts of competitions like deep-sea treasure diving, fishing and swimming," Ven said.

Aqua shook her head."I've never wanted to do any of that," She replied honestly.

Ven sighed and looked at Terra for assistance but he shook his head."I'll go with you Ven," Terra said. Ven and Terra left and Aqua went over to get a drink, then headed over to watch. Eraqus followed.

"From what I hear, two beings of darkness was responsible," He said.

Aqua nodded and she explained most of the details, leaving out what happened in the cave between her and Terra.

Eraqus raised an eyebrow, but left it at that.

"...Master?" Aqua asked.

"Yes?"

"...Vain said something about Terra's...darkness and that it's growing."

"Everyone has darkness in their heart Aqua, maybe Vain was trying to confuse you in a last attempt to break your trust between each other."

Aqua didn't say anything, but saw Terra dive down to the ocean floor in search for treasure, Ven followed.

"Aqua, don't worry about Terra, he'll be all right...if he does fall, he will all ways know that..."

"What Master?" Aqua asked.

"I think you will know in time," Eraqus smiled and Aqua couldn't help but have a feeling that he knew.

Ven had found a pearl nearly the size of his fist and won first place and a medal for first in the Treasure Diving contest. Terra got third, with a piece of gold he found and handed it to Aqua later.

"I don't know what it's worth, but here," He said, placing the gold piece in her hand.

"Thank you Terra," Aqua said as she hugged him.

The day progressed at a moderate pace, Ven had flew through each competition and got first in each, while Master Eraqus talked to each Elder, which was strange because only the Head Elder really talked. Terra and Aqua popped in and out everywhere, the competitions to watch Ven, the food stand where they talked to Aqua's parents and the other parts of the festivities.

Aqua grew tired of the festivities and slipped away. She wandered aimlessly and found a secret cove she never saw before."Wow," She gasped at the beautiful view. Aqua sat on the beach, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach and the sun bathing her in warmth.

She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Terra walking toward her."Hi," Aqua said.

"Hi, you left so I went looking for you," Terra said. He sat down by her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm a little tired from all that's happened," Aqua explained.

Terra wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer."Then go to sleep, I'll be hear when you wake up," He whispered.

"I can't, people will wonder where we are...I just need a little break, that's all."

They watched the waves crash to shore, slowly creeping closer to them as the tide came in.

"Terra, promise me that you won't change," Aqua whispered.

Terra frowned at the strangeness of the question."I won't Aqua," He said.

Terra and Aqua heard another person's footprints on the beach and they looked to see who it was, Ven.

Ven scratched his head."Oh, sorry, am I...I just wanted to tell you guys people...are starting...the final festival...thing...well people are starting to dance, I thought I'd let you know," Ven forced out.

"All right Ven, we're coming," Aqua said.

The sun was setting now as people started to dance to the waves and nature, another ancient tradition.

Aqua and Terra took their place in the circle of people, nature was quiet today, so the dance was slow and had a nice easy tempo. The dance made Aqua remember what the history of the dance and made herself blush.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"The history of this dance...do you want to hear it?" Aqua asked.

Terra nodded.

"There once was a young man and a beautiful maiden who fell in love with each other, but the man wasn't from her tribe so he was not allowed to even be close to her but one night, they had both, just by chance, bumped into each other on this same beach. They were alone and only one thing came to their mind. After pledging their love to each other, they danced this same dance. The villagers, learning that it would be impossible to keep them away from each other, eventually allowed them to love each other but before that, they met each other every night on this exact beach and danced. They called the dance Loving Waters, for just like water is infinite, so was their love. Infinite and eternal."

Terra took a second to absorb everything."Aqua...are you saying that you love me?" He asked.

Aqua thought about, she thought yes, forever, she thought saying no, it would be best to hide to from Eraqus but he probably knew already."Yes Terra, in a way, yes, I love you."

Aqua gave Terra a kiss, which Terra deepened the kiss. "I love you too," He said.

They dance, while they kissed, ignoring the whispers and didn't care if Eraqus or Ven was watching.

Because, just like the legend, they'd love each other forever and always.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome so review away,**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, I tryed to mix the title with the story 'cause I thought the title wouldn't make sense without a small back story. Any way hope you all liked it.**


End file.
